Craftian federal election, 1992
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Marcus Pierce | Fred Waters | Jonathan Johnson |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberty |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 February 1990 | 8 August 1991 | 29 September 1990 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Laidera, AD (won seat) | Berhardsson, MY | Riverview, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | New party | 27 seats, 35.57% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 39 | 17 | 15 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 39 | 17 | 12 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 291,018 | 129,132 | 111,421 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.98% | 21.29% | 18.37% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 47.98% | 21.29% | 17.20% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jim McIntyre | Christopher Payne | |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Protection | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 25 October 1969 | 31 December 1990 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Oronton, WT | Sun Valley, JS (lost seat) | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 22 seats, 29.50% | 26 seats, 34.93% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 9 | 0 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 13 | 26 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 68,539 | 5,216 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 11.30% | 0.86% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 18.20% | 34.07% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" width="60%" align="left"|'Government (39):' }| } | }} Conservative (39) Supported by (9): }| } | }} National (9) Opposition (32): }| } | }} United (17) }| } | }} Liberty (15) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Marcus Pierce Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Marcus Pierce Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 5 September 1992 to elect the members of the 3rd Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Marcus Pierce, defeated the opposition centre-left Craftia Liberty Party, led by Opposition Leader Jonathan Johnson. This election is often regarded as a realigning election that dislodged the three-party system and the old parties of the provincial era (i.e. Liberty, the Nationals and Protection), and established the Conservatives and the National United Party as the new dominant parties. The Conservatives won with an unprecedented 47.98% of the vote, while United overtook Liberty to become the official opposition. This election also saw the demise of the two older right-wing parties, especially the Protection of Craftia Party, which lost all of its seats and garnering only just over 5,000 votes, only one election after forming government. The National Party of Craftia was cut down to just 9 seats, its worst result in decades. The Conservatives formed a minority government with the confidence and supply of the Nationals. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|291,018 | align="right"|47.98 | | align="right"| 47.98 | align="right"|30 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|39 | align="right"| 39 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|129,132 | align="right"|21.29 | | align="right"| 21.29 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|17 | align="right"| 17 |- | | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|111,421 | align="right"|18.37 | | align="right"| 17.20 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|15 | align="right"| 12 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|68,539 | align="right"|11.30 | | align="right"| 18.20 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 13 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|5,216 | align="right"|0.86 | | align="right"| 34.07 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 26 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|1,820 | align="right"|0.30 | | align="right"| 0.20 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|606,540 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|80 | |} }} }}